Alguien Más
by tiwii
Summary: Bella se siente abandonada, Edward actúa extraño y distante. Ella para descubrirlo sigue sus corazonadas y lo encuentra en una situación que no esperaba. ONE SHOOT PARA CONCURSO, INSPIRADO EN LA CANCION ALGUIEN MAS DE BELINDA.


_Hola Nenas, aquí les traigo un nuevo One Shoot de mi autoría. Este esta inspirado en una canción de Belinda que se llama igual que el titulo _

_"Alguien Mas" fue escrito para un concurso, **LAS VOTACIONES ESTAN ABIERTAS ASI QUE A A QUE LE GUSTE VOTE POR MI.**_

_**SOLO TIENEN QUE MARCAR TIWII Y ESCRIBIR PORQUE LES GUSTO.**_

**http : / / princessdarkcoffin . blogspot . com/ **

_Es de **Raiting K**, les dejare el LINK del video para que escuchen la canción antes de leerlo, ojala les gusten y comenten si les gusto._

**http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? v= 40iXHEpDFvs**

**(QUITENLE LOS ESPACIOS)  
**

_Con Amor…_

_**Tiwii Cullen**_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. **Prohibida su adaptación, copia parcial o total.**

_**

* * *

**_

- Isabella hija ¡ábreme la puerta!- grito mi madre del otro lado

- Déjame en paz mama- le dije con una voz tranquila pero cargada de dolor.

- No solucionaras nada así Bella, hablemos ¡cuéntame lo que te pasa!

- No pasa nada, ya vete- le dije nuevamente tratando de contener lo que realmente sentía.

Me acurruque en mi cama acerque mis piernas a mi pecho y las abrace con mis níveos brazos. No espere jamás llegar a este punto de mi vida, sin duda estaba pasando por una situación que nunca espere. Mi vida era feliz, tenía a mi familia, mis amigos, mi carrera y lo más importante, tenia a Edward. Él, mi razón de ser y existir, la persona que me daba todo solo con respirar. Era irónica la vida, hace algunos años Edward y yo casi ni nos hablábamos, el llego a mi universidad y no fue hasta cuando llevábamos algunos meses que nos vimos y debo decir que es la experiencia mas cautivadora que e tenido. Sus enormes ojos verdes se quedaron clavados en los míos, nos miramos por no se cuantos minutos, yo estaba embelezada solo con mirar su hermosa piel blanquecina. Sin pensarlo le sonreí y el lo hizo de igual manera conmigo, su sonrisa se grabo hasta el día de hoy en mi mente y en mi corazón. Lo que vino después solo fueron alegrías y días hermosos. Edward me pidió que fuera su novia y comenzamos una relación de la que ya van 3 años. Pero no todo podía ser felicidad, en este momento nos encontrábamos en una crisis que ni siquiera sabía porque se había generado.

- ¡Bella! Iré al mercado- grito mi madre desde la puerta, no pude ni siquiera contestarle, ella murmuro muy enojada y sus pasos la sacaron del pasillo.

Hace solo unos meses Edward estaba actuando de manera extraña y no sabia porque se producía. Los días ya no eran iguales, de ser lleno de felicidad y amor se convirtieron en distantes y fríos. Edward ya no estaba igual ahora cada semana tenia algo muy importante que hacer y que no permitía vernos. El no parecía complicarse ya que me llamaba y me decía solamente "Bella mañana nos podremos ver, a penas pueda te llamo" pero cada vez que nos veíamos el parecía ausente y distante, mi corazón se comprimía cuando pensaba en las razones de su distanciamiento. ¿Aburrimiento? ¿Rutina? ¿Monotonía? O tal vez tenía otra mujer.

Un escalofrió involuntario atravesó rápidamente mi cuerpo, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar lo único que necesitaba era averiguar la verdad, necesitaba terminar con este tormento, si Edward tenia otra mujer prefería ser yo la que se retirara de su lado, así podría sufrir en silencio sin que nadie se diera cuenta de mi dolor. El teléfono que tenia en mi habitación sonó, me pare rápidamente y vi el visor, me decepcione un poco al comprobar que no era mi amor. Conteste rápidamente y reconocí de inmediato la voz que me hablaba.

- Alice- le dije a mi mejor amiga

- Bella tengo algo que decirte- su tono de voz delataba su nerviosismo

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? ¡dime!- le dije apurándola

- Es Edward…- me dijo y mi corazón se comprimió solo de escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿esta bien?- la apremie imaginándome lo peor

- Si Bella, tranquila. Pero…

- ¡pero que! Alice habla

- Lo acabo de ver… con otra mujer- me dijo y en ese momento mi corazón dejo de latir- iban caminando tranquilamente por la calle, ele tocaba una de sus mejillas y el…

- ¡NO SIGAS!- le dije cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control de mis ojos- ¿Dónde fue que lo viste?

- Bella no deberías…-

- ¡DIME DONDE DEMONIOS LO VISTE!- le grite, mis nervios comenzaron a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo, los escalofríos recorrían rápidamente cada partícula de el.

- ¡Bella no hagas una estupidez!- me dijo casi tan nerviosa como yo lo estaba

- ¡dímelo Alice!- la apure

- Los vi en una de las cafeterías que están cerca del hospital en la calle Richtmon- soltó.

- Esta bien, gracias por avisarme Alice

- Bella que demo…

- Adiós- le dije y colgué el teléfono.

No podía ser la persona más cuerda del mundo por lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba hacerlo, si Edward tenía otra mujer, tenia que verlos con mis propios ojos si no jamás creería en las palabras de Alice. Deje una nota para mi madre y tome las llaves de mi auto. Pise el acelerador y me dirigí a toda velocidad a encontrarme con el hombre que amaba y que al parecer amaba a otra mujer.

Mientras iba en el trafico no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que habíamos pasado en estos tres años, el era mi amor, lo era todo, yo no sabia si podría seguir adelante sin tenerlo a mi lado, cuantas veces no le había preguntado que pasaba, si estaba bien, si tenia algo que contarme. El solo me había respondido con evasivas y pidiéndome que no me metiera en sus asuntos. Me dolía aun mas su indiferencia y su falta de interés por nuestra relación, lo sentía frió y distante había algo mas en su cabeza que ocupaba sus pensamientos, estaba segura de que era otra mujer. No podía ser nada mas, Edward amaba a otra y no sabia como terminar conmigo, tantos planes, tantos sueños se irían a la basura por iniciar algo con una mujer que era totalmente nueva para el. Apreté el volante y no pude evitar llorar ante estos pensamientos, dolía y mucho saber o tal vez presentir todo lo que pasaba. No podía equivocarme, Edward quería reiniciar una nueva vida y yo no tenia cabida en ella.

Las imágenes siguieron fluyendo y hubo un recuerdo que me hizo helar, la primera vez… ese día maravilloso, el día que me hizo sentir mas mujer que cualquiera que pise la tierra.

- te amo- me dijo y casi me volví loca al escucharlo, siempre sucedía, mi corazón dio un brinco solo de escuchar esas dos palabras unidas.

- Y yo a ti- se acerco lentamente y beso mis labios, estábamos en su casa, sus padres y hermanos estaban en el trabajo, solos los dos. Su hermosa boca se pego a la mía tan dulce y adictiva como siempre, nuestros labios iniciaron esa danza que nos hacia delirar, sus besos fueron suaves y tiernos pero cuando el calor y la pasión ya comenzaban a aparecer, sabíamos que era muy difícil detenernos. Sus ávidas manos se fueron a mi cintura y lentamente me depositaron en la cama, sus dedos comenzaron a trazar un camino que iba despertando cada fibra de mi ser. Su lengua exploro con vehemencia mi boca y me hizo gemir solo con sentir la calidez de esta.

- Bella- susurro contra mis labios- no puedo detenerme- me confeso, mi cuerpo reacciono al escuchar esas palabras, mis manos que estaban acariciando su espalda lo apretaron contra mi arqueado cuerpo, mi cabeza que se había ido hacia atrás solo con sus palabras lo volvió a mirar, sabia lo que iba a suceder y estaba lista para ello

- Entonces no lo hagas- le dije, el solo necesitaba esa confirmación ya que sus manos se volvieran aun mas rápidas y exploradoras. Sus labios bajaron con pasión hacia la piel de mi cuello, devorándola y aumentando la excitación, sus manos buscaron el contacto con mi enfebrecida piel, llegaron a mi abdomen y subieron lentamente hacia mis pechos desatando toda la excitación que trataba de contener, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que nuestro autocontrol se hiciera pedazos y descubriéramos que éramos dos amantes, el uno para el otro.

Mi cuerpo que ya estaba extasiado con sus caricias reacciono de una manera que no conocía, las sensaciones y todo lo que sentimos esa tarde es algo que jamás olvidare y llevare grabado por siempre en mi alma.

El solo recordar esas sensaciones hizo que mi corazón doliera aun mas, el era muchas cosas en mi vida y todo lo que tenia me lo recordaba, estaba a solo 3 calles de conocer la verdad y no sabia que seria de mi después de saberla.

_Hubo un sueño ayer que me_

_Dejo con el alma rota_

_Algo en ti cambio no lo ves_

_Sólo escúchame está vez_

_Por que por ti puedo existir_

_Por que por ti puedo morir_

_Ahora..._

Aparque el auto en la calle donde Alice los había visto, esto era una locura pensé de inmediato, ellos debían haber estado aquí hace mas de media hora y tal vez ya se habían marchado, busque con mis ojos pero no vi nada.

_Me tiembla el corazón sólo de ver_

_Que ya no me abrazas más_

_Que de tu vida me alejé sin apenas_

_Comprender porque tu amor_

_Es cruel quizá no eres feliz_

_Estando junto a mí..._

El dolor y el pánico se apoderaron de mí, mi corazón dolía, sangraba y no estaba preparado para esa verdad que tanto temía. No quería ver, no quería respirar.

_Y vine a decirte adiós no puedo engañarme mas_

_Tus besos no saben igual_

_En tu vida hay alguien más_

_Nunca te podré olvidar_

_Porque por ti aprendí amar aunque_

_A ti te de igual_

_Sé muy bien que hay alguien más..._

Pero lograría mi meta, si descubría la verdad no dudaría en hacerme a un lado, lo amaba tanto que era capaz de sacrificar mi felicidad por darle a el. Él tenia que ser feliz aunque no fuera a mi lado, la calle estaba por terminar, cuando di la vuelta en la esquina mis ojos se abrió al presenciar lo que mas temían, era la suma de todos mis miedos.

_Me eh vuelto el fantasma de tú voz_

_La que no recibe amor aún así no me_

_Importo reencarnaste en mi otro yo_

_Y es irrepetible y es irreversible como_

_Termino..._

Estábamos en la calle del hospital de la ciudad, al frente había un área verde. El tan hermoso como siempre estaba sentado en una de las bancas de esa plazoleta, el sol daba con fuerza en su cobrizo cabello, se veía aun mas pálido que de costumbre unas desconocidas ojeras acompañaban a la blanquecina piel, pero a pesar de su aspecto sonreía a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Una mujer de bata blanca y de apariencia de enfermera estaba a su lado, era rubia y de unos hermosos ojos azules, toda una belleza. Mi alma casi se quebró al verlos sentados y tan felices. Pensé lo peor, ella trabajaba aquí y Edward la venia a visitar todos los días, mi corazón dio un vuelvo y estuve a punto de caerme, pero me resistí y seguí torturándome observando la escena.

_Y vine a decirte adiós no puedo engañarme mas_

_Tus besos no saben igual_

_En tu vida hay alguien más_

_Nunca te podré olvidar_

_Porque por ti aprendí amar aunque_

_A ti te de igual_

_Sé muy bien que hay alguien más..._

_En que te falle no lo sabré... y duele_

ellos hablaban tranquilamente la mujer miro su reloj y por sus movimientos supe que debía irse, sabia que este era el momento, sabia que esta era la hora de la verdad. Salí de donde estaba escondida a enfrentarme con la realidad, con mi realidad. Avance por entremedio de los senderos del parque y no fue hasta cuando estuve cerca que Edward no me vio.

- Bella- susurro visiblemente sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?- su piel se veía pálida, casi enferma, no entendía el porque de su cara. Hace más de 1 semana que no nos veíamos y aunque estábamos a punto de terminar sentía alegría de verlo.

- Necesitamos hablar- le dije y la hermosa chica que estaba a su lado pensó que debía dejarnos solos, se paro y miro a Edward

- Te espero adentro- le dijo y las lágrimas colapsaron en mis ojos, contuve el llanto desesperado para no hacer aun más dolorosa la situación.

- No te preocupes- le dije- quédate que esto también te debe interesar- ella me dio una sonrisa y suspiro

- No lo creo, ustedes dos deben hablar- le dio un apretón en el hombro a Edward y se marcho.

- Bella ¿Qué es todo esto?- me pregunto mientras yo veía a la chica marcharse.

- Dímelo tu Edward… bueno- rectifique- no, mejor no quiero que me digas lo que ya se, solo e venido a dejar las cosas en claro. Ya basta de sufrir y de hacernos daño- dije atropelladamente.

- Pero Bella yo…- trato de decir

- No Edward por favor déjame hablar tratare de hacer esto fácil- le dije y mi corazón bajo su ritmo hasta casi no sentirse dentro de mi pecho, ¿así quedaría después de que Edward ya no estuviera conmigo?- solo vine a desearte lo mejor y a decirte que ya no tienes porque estar mas conmigo

- Bella pero que…- dijo y su expresión cambio. Su cara se veía contraída

- ¡no Edward! ¡ya no tienes porque engañarnos más! ¡yo no seré la que detenga tu felicidad!- le grite dejando escapar un poco de todo el dolor que sentía

- Tu no sabes nada- me dijo bajando su cabeza, sus rasgos se veían visiblemente molestos.

- ¡claro que lo se! ¡tienes otra mujer y no eres capaz de terminar conmigo!- le dije y el levanto su cabeza con furia

- ¡ESTOY ENFERMO MALDITA SEA!- me grito y mi corazón dejo de latir- ¡TENGO CANCER!- soltó y no pude contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban con fuerza en mis ojos.

_Y vine a decirte adiós no puedo engañarme mas_

_Tus besos no saben igual_

_En tu vida hay alguien más_

_Nunca te podré olvidar_

_Porque por ti aprendí amar aunque_

_A ti te de igual_

_Sé muy bien que hay alguien más..._

_Alguien mas..._

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?- dije logrando volver a respirar.

- Bella…- me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos- lo siento amor, siento que esto allá llegado a este punto

- ¡Edward explícame!- dije con histeria ¡tengo cáncer! Volvió a golpear en mi mente- ¿estas enfermo?- pregunte en un susurro.

- Si amor- me dijo con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

- ¿pero… pero… porque no me dijiste?

- Porque quería evitarte el sufrimiento. Hace meses que me detectaron un cáncer y estoy en quimioterapia

- Dios- susurre, mi alma se caía pedazo a pedazo.

- Lamento no haberte hecho parte de esto, pero tenia miedo Bella, miedo de no poder resistir y de no saber si iba a vivir.

La vida no podía ser mas cruda y dolorosa, el amor de vida, el que era todo para mi, al que yo pensaba con otra mujer… no lo estaba, al contrario, estaba luchando por su vida, luchando por vivir a mi lado.

- Edward- dije llorando

- La mujer que estaba aquí es mi doctora, Kate. Ella me ha dicho desde hace mucho que te dijera, no sabia como hacerlo. Kate me decía que tu apoyo era fundamental pero tenia pánico de que todo resultara mal. Por eso no te dije nada, e estado asistiendo los últimos meses a Quimioterapia, por eso habían algunos días o semanas en las que no nos podíamos ver, tenia que estar en tratamiento.

- No puede estar pasando esto.

- Lamento que te sintieras así mi amor, que pensaras que yo no te quería. Debes saber que yo te amo como a nadie en este mundo y lo único que me hace feliz y me da fuerzas para luchar es saber que te tengo.

- Edward… perdóname- le dije y me deje caer de rodillas.

- No Bella, tu perdóname a mi- me dijo y me abrazo con tanta fuerza que sentía que nuestros cuerpos se fusionaban en 1 solo- lamento que todo esto se complicara. No debí dejar que llegaras a pensar todo esto

- Pensé que tenias otra, que ya no me amabas, que…- me hizo callar y puso un dedo sobre mis labios

- Jamás habrá nadie mas, porque yo solo te amo a ti, eres la dueña de mi amor y de mis pensamientos. Si me hubiera pasado algo me abría dolido mas dejarte sola que morir por esta enfermedad.

- Te amo- le dije y lo bese con pasión que el respondió

- No sabes lo tranquilo que me hace el que sepas la verdad, odiaba mentirte o esconderte cosas.

- Yo quiero estar contigo, déjame apoyarte mi amor- le rogué.

- Ahora que ya lo sabes, necesito que estés conmigo. Te amo y tu amor es lo que me impulsa a continuar.

Nos abrazamos y nos besamos como antes, cuando no había secretos y nuestro amor era lo único que teníamos. Mi desconfianza y mi testarudez me había llevado a armar todo un cuento en mi cabeza cuando lo que realmente pasaba no lo podía ver, Edward estaba enfermo, el peleaba por salir adelante y yo no estaba allí para apoyarlo, no me había dado cuenta que el me necesitaba. ¿Tan ciega habría sido?

- Bella- me dijo contra mis labios

- Dime- le dije cuando ya nos habíamos parado del suelo y estábamos en el medio de la plaza tomados de las manos.

- Ahora debo entrar a la Quimioterapia- me dijo con dolor en sus ojos

- Y yo te acompañare ahora y siempre que haga falta- le dije renovando ese compromiso que alguna vez habíamos hecho.

- Lo se mi amor, Te amo- me dijo acercándose a mis labios

- Y yo a ti- respondí rogando para que todo lo que iba a pasar en ese hospital saliera bien y Edward pudiera seguir viviendo.

Nos tomamos de las manos con una renovada confianza, el me amaba y yo a el. Sabia que juntos podríamos superar su enfermedad, si de mi dependía Edward y yo estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad.

_Y vine a decirte adiós no puedo engañarme mas_

_Tus besos no saben igual_

_En tu vida hay alguien más_

_Nunca te podré olvidar_

_Porque por ti aprendí amar aunque_

_A ti te de igual_

_Sé muy bien que hay alguien más..._

_Alguien mas..._

_

* * *

_

_¿y?... ¿muy fuerte?, ¿muy triste?... _

_¿les gusto? _

_¡COMENTEN! las amo._


End file.
